The present invention relates to the operation of internal combustion engines.
More precisely, the invention relates, according to one of its first aspects, to a method of transmitting information making it possible to monitor the operation of an internal combustion engine, consisting of:                Measurement of the angular position of a crankshaft, and        Transmission at a frequency f1 to an engine control unit of the measured angular position information encoded in a data string containing N1 bits.        